The invention relates to a cylinder with a connected sleeve for supply and displacement of fluid thereto or therefrom which is mounted on a given location on an external curved surface of a tubular body and which communicates with the interior of the body for connection thereof with an external piping, and an apparatus for and a method for manufacturing same.